


don't lewd the avatar

by tasteslikeciel



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! VRAINS
Genre: M/M, Multi, Selfcest, Tentacles, don't read this okay, i don't really explain things, vaguely a shitpost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 19:52:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16024820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikeciel/pseuds/tasteslikeciel
Summary: Only Ryoken and Yusaku decide to anyway.There’s tentacles and selfcest.¯\_(ツ)_/¯





	don't lewd the avatar

**Author's Note:**

> sshhh it’s a late birthday present to myself so just let me have this

“I’m not...sure about this.” Yusaku quietly admits, breaking his silence at last with his lips pulled into a slight frown.

He’s been quiet for some time and that’s a normal thing for him, really, but ever since the two of them had entered the special private zone within Link VRAINS they’d set-up for this little rendezvous, he’s been extra quiet, solemn even. Ryoken had been worried, but ultimately hadn’t said anything or even asked him how he was feeling. He figured it was probably Yusaku’s nerves keeping his lips sealed and Ryoken could understand the feeling (because what they plan to do is rather...unorthodox, to say the least), but now he has to wonder if he did the wrong thing by holding his tongue.

Ryoken turns away from a digital screen he’s been idly tapping away at and raises a questioning eyebrow at Yusaku.

“You seemed fine with it before.” He eyes the uncertainty swirling in Yusaku’s gaze and sighs a little before he pulls himself away from the screen to give Yusaku his full attention. “We’ve been planning this for weeks. Did something change your mind? What’s wrong?”

“It’s just…”

Yusaku shifts from one foot to the other and his gaze flickers to his right, where two others donned in colorful, skintight attire quietly stand side-by-side, observing them with an air of intrigue. Ryoken follows Yusaku’s gaze, his eyes lock with a pair of pale ones, and he quickly looks away when the owner of the pale eyes smiles at him.

“Right...that…” he responds quietly. He thinks he hears the pale-eyed one snicker at him, but doesn’t want to dwell on it for too long. He hooks a finger under his pink shirt collar and tugs at it a little, feeling a tad hot in the face all of a sudden. “Well...ahh. Hm…”

Truth be told, Ryoken is feeling a bit hesitant about the whole thing himself. He dismissed the nervous flutters he was feeling, at first, and had even attempted to distract himself from it by fiddling with the program settings he and Yusaku had poured over prior to today. Now, though? It’s hard to keep busy and not think about why they’re even here in the first place when he’s being stared at like a piece of candy. He can understand Yusaku’s anxiousness, can feel his own steadily rising the more his face burns from being stared at. Despite being the one to set up this program and provide most of the A.I. coding, even Ryoken isn’t sure how this will go. It’s enough to bring him pause, enough to give him second thoughts...

“Our Masters are cute, aren’t they?”

Both he and Yusaku glance up at the deep, familiar sound of a digitized voice. The one with the pale eyes (Ryoken’s newly redesigned Link VRAINS avatar, Revolver) is eyeing the two of them with an amused smile playing along his lips. He has a hand pressed against his companion’s slender waist and the other set against his own hip, watching, waiting for Ryoken and Yusaku to make their moves.

Revolver’s companion (Yusaku’s avatar, Playmaker) leans into the touch and hums in agreement, a faint smile spreading across his lips.

“Humans generally are, but ours are extra cute.” Playmaker agrees. He lifts a hand to hold against his chin and takes a moment to focus his attention on Yusaku, in particular. “Mine, moreso, I believe.”

Revolver tuts and throws something resembling a pout Playmaker’s way.

“Ridiculous.” he says and holds out a hand towards Ryoken. “If it’s a competition, mine clearly wins.”

Playmaker frowns then and pulls himself out of the other’s hold, a hand going to his hip and his brow creasing as he levels a slight glare up at the other.

“Are you saying mine _isn’t_ cute?”

Revolver’s arms cross as he turns to him and raises an eyebrow. “That depends. Is that a challenge? Because you’re the one who implied--”

“H-hold on just a moment.” Ryoken takes a step forward with a hand held up and speaks up to interrupt them before it can get out of hand. “I didn’t set up this program just to have you fight each other.”

Not in the traditional sense, at least, and not even particularly with each other, either.

Beside him, Yusaku says nothing and instead moves to access the screen Ryoken had previously been using to check through the settings himself. Probably as a distraction, honestly, but a second pair of eyes can’t hurt. If this tiny display of hostility is any indication, maybe Ryoken had made their A.I. a little too domineering. It certainly matches the personas they pushed while online, but for this “activity period” they’re participating in, maybe it isn’t such a good idea for them to be like that.

The two avatars stare at him for a moment and consider his words before facing each other once again. Eventually, they seem to come to some silent agreement because Revolver shrugs, offers Playmaker a hand, and then they’re both back to leaning against each other and eyeing he and Yusaku up rather shamelessly.

“Mm, I suppose yours is pretty cute when he’s flustered.” Playmaker offers as an olive branch and Ryoken swallows around a lump in his throat at the sudden look that flickers to life within those vibrant green eyes. “I wonder…”

He leans up to whisper something into Revolver’s ear and it takes a moment, but slowly, Revolver’s expression changes into something decidedly mischievous (and frankly, a bit scary).

Is this really what Ryoken looks like in VR? He knows he can be intimidating (that’s the whole point, really), but to be on the receiving end of it is surreal and it makes him want to look away whenever the avatar stares at him. Like now, for instance. The look he’s giving Ryoken isn’t exactly comforting, but it does make him feel a little...excited, he supposes. Considering the circumstances and the pure, unknown factors he and Yusaku hadn’t been able to account for when planning this out, Ryoken isn’t sure if that’s a good thing or not.

“That sounds fun.” Revolver says in response to whatever secret Playmaker shared with him. “Yours does look nice painted in pink, too.”

Playmaker looks strangely satisfied. “Mm. Me first, though. We can switch when they’re more relaxed.”

“Fair enough.”

Yusaku clears his throat and his voice sounds strained when he speaks. “Ryoken…”

Ryoken takes a step back and takes a breath to calm himself. He doesn’t know what those two are plotting, but he made doubly sure the failsafes and security protocols were up-to-date and operational before they ever stepped foot into this area. These A.I. won’t hurt them and even if by some small horror they manage to override all his safety precautions, they won’t hurt Yusaku. He won’t let them. So, everything is fine and he needs to let Yusaku know that, let him know everything is okay and that he can back out if he wants to, _whenever_ he wants to.

He turns away from the two scheming avatars and gives Yusaku a sympathetic smile.

“I know it’s weird and they do look a little scary, but they won’t hurt you.” he says in an attempt to soothe him. “If you’re that uncomfortable, we can wait or just, you know, call it off.”

It almost works, too. The tightness in Yusaku’s shoulders lessens and the crease in his forehead relaxes. He takes a deep, calming breath to steady himself and the beginnings of a relieved smile starts to paint his lips. He taps at something on the settings screen and it blips faintly.

“...yeah. I’m--thanks. Really, thank you.” he says. “I’m ok--”

But then Yusaku cuts himself off. His eyes widen at something he sees over Ryoken’s shoulder and his fingers still against the setting screen, frozen in some mixture of surprise and fear. It makes Ryoken frown and feel a bit anxious.

Is...there something behind him?

What are those two A.I. doing?

“...uh, Yusaku? What’s--”

He doesn’t get a chance to finish his sentence or even attempt to turn back around because something warm and chunky snatches up his wrists and holds them over his head. He’s stunned into stillness for only a moment, blinking in bewilderment, but when the odd warmth begins to coil down his arms to keep them bound together, he starts fighting, pulling and tugging and trying to pull himself away. But whatever this stuff is, it’s strong as steel despite being soft and smooth like a big, stretchy mochi and he can’t rip himself away no matter how hard he struggles.

“Ah...Ryoken?”

Yusaku wordlessly points up and Ryoken follows his gaze. Looking up, he sees the warmth coiled around his forearms is some kind of squishy, pastel pink tendril and he gives it this deadpan stare because what the actual fuck? What. The actual. Fuck???

“What is--I never programmed this… Let go of me!”

Gloved arms slip around his waist and the warmth of a chuckle brushes past his cheek as a chin settles against his shoulder. The visor and gentle clink of bullet-shaped earrings gives him away, but Ryoken doesn’t need to see the face to know it’s his own avatar pressed up against him.

“You didn’t need to, Master. I can create things on my own.” Revolver supplies. “Handy, right?”

His hands slip under Ryoken’s shirt and travel up. The fabric of his pink v-neck bunches and he can’t help shivering a bit at both the cool air brushing his bare skin and the light touches sliding up his sides. It tickles a little, just enough to be irritating, and he can’t really do anything about it except bite his lip and glare.

“Just let us provide the toys and relax.” Revolver continues. “We can do whatever you like~”

“You call this thing a _toy_?” Ryoken tries to argue but then makes a horrible little _squeak_ and jumps as something wet slithers against his side.

Looking down, he sees it’s another one. Another pastel pink tendril has appeared from whatever void of kink items Revolver has on hand and it wraps around Ryoken’s lower stomach and hips, making him shiver from the weird wet feeling that presses against his skin despite the warmth.

_‘What the fuck… What-what do I do? I--...no. No just...I need to calm down. It’s safe here. This is fine. Weird, but...but it’s fine. I’m fine.’_

He tries to calm his heart and remind himself that this is what he and Yusaku had wanted in the first place...sort of. Like, okay. The pastel tentacles is one of those little unknown factors peppering their plans and who knows what else these A.I. are scheming, but even still, this is more or less what they wanted. Being trapped by a handful of sentient tentacles _could_ be worse. The things could be freezing or slimy or they could try feeding he and Yusaku both to some horrible eldritch abomination lurking within the network, but instead, it’s just kind of...gently hugging him and nuzzling at him a little.

It’s...it’s weird. Like super weird. All his accidental encounters with this sort of thing in literature have taught him that this usually ends in a gross mess of sticky fluids and torn clothing. It must be so tame because Revolver has control over it...right?  

Right. Of course. Of course he does. The safety protocols are still in place, after all. There’s nothing within this space they don’t have total control over, the A.I.’s mischievousness notwithstanding.

Ryoken takes a shaky breath and tries to do as Revolver suggested and relax. When he tries to let himself go and just let whatever is happening happen, it’s not so bad then. The tentacle is just kind of petting him and Revolver’s hands are a little tickly but otherwise bearable. He’s just a bit panicked out of surprise, is the problem. Who expects a weird tentacle thing to suddenly appear out of digital air and tie them up, you know? Once he calms down completely, he’ll be just fine.

“There we go. Just relax. You’re doing good, Master.” Revolver sounds pleased with his compliance and presses himself a bit more closely. “It’s a shame, though. The squirming was cute...”

He sighs, a bit forlorn sounding.

As if in response to this, the tapered end of the pink tentacle coiled around Ryoken’s hips proceeds to tease the hem of his slacks and wiggle itself under both it and his underwear. He jumps yet again and his squirming begins anew, cheeks coloring the more the thing slithers down and down.

“W-wait a minute, you can’t just-- _nn_!”

Revolver’s hands slip up to tweak his nipples and Ryoken makes this little squeaky noise he wishes he could take back in response. The tendril keeps slithering down, coiling and petting and nuzzling against a place that makes his knees weak and his words choke in his throat.

“Sto-a- _aah_ ~ W-wait a mi-- _iiinnh~_ ”

“I’ll stop if you like, Master, but...hm, I don’t know. Do you even want me to?” Revolver hooks his fingers over Ryoken’s shoulders and waits, seemingly content to keep up this little hug and do nothing while that curious tendril continues to stroke and rub against him. “You certainly don’t seem to hate it.”

Well...okay, no. If he’s being honest with himself, he doesn’t hate it. Not at all. It feels...well, it feels really fucking weird but also really fucking good at the same time and he thinks that makes it even more weird? He doesn’t necessarily want it to stop, but he also kind of does? Or something? He doesn’t know how to answer that and is kind of too embarrassed to anyway?

He wasn’t prepared for this, is what it amounts to. He didn’t wake up today planning to put himself at the mercy of a glorified glob of mochi. He thinks he might could have been talked into giving it a try because he and Yusaku were already doing this weird “lewd our avatars” thing, but christ, he’d like a warning or something first!

Why did they decide to do this again? Which one of them even suggested it in the first place? He can’t remember. It’s hard to think when he’s being teased like this.

At this thought, Playmaker finally decides to make himself present and offers Ryoken a little passing wave before turning his attention to Yusaku. He gestures an open palm Ryoken’s way, looking just a little too pleased with himself in the process.

“What do you think, Master?” he asks and offers Yusaku a little smile. “Are you interested? Want to join? Or maybe, you just like watching?”

Yusaku’s eyes have been wide this whole time, but he’s been silently watching in a fascinated sort of horror nonetheless, a slight coloring of pink dusting his cheeks. When Playmaker approaches him, however, he finally shys away and tries to move. He doesn’t get very far, though, because Playmaker grabs his wrist and pulls him into his arms.

“It’s alright, Master. You don’t have to be nervous.” Playmaker assures him. He gently pulls one of Yusaku’s hands to his lips and kisses the back of it. “You wanted to play with us, didn’t you?”

Yusaku bites his lip and his cheeks flush a darker shade of pink. “I...that was the idea, I suppose.”

Playmaker fingers Yusaku’s tie and lightly tugs on it, perhaps intending to remove it or silently asking to. “Maybe try undressing a little then? You’ll feel more comfortable and cooler. Don’t worry, though. I won’t use anything weird on you.”

Yusaku frowns but doesn’t try to pull away. “...you won’t?”

Playmaker shakes his head. “Not unless you want me to. I’ll be gentle and tell you everything I’m doing. I promise.”

“Is that a call out?” Revolver muses, sounding only slightly put off. “Because this was your idea, you know.”

Playmaker stares at him for a moment, gentle expression turning unreadable. “Maybe, but they’re _your_ toys.”

“ _Tch_.”

“Y-you really should ha- _haaahh~_ ….ve a-asked me fir... _nnh~_...st.” Ryoken adds, trying to hold back his squeaks and moans as best he can so he can actually be understood. If it weren’t for the squishy tentacle binding his arms and the body at his back, he wouldn’t be able to stand at all. His whole body is hot and feels like jelly. “A wah... _ngh_. _Ahhh_ , d-damn it! Could you sta- _aahh_ ~”

Playmaker raises an eyebrow at his fellow A.I. “Seriously?”

Yusaku looks like he’s trying very hard not to continue shamelessly watching Ryoken get manhandled by the weird mochi tentacle thing, but he’s clearly struggling. His legs shift until they’re closer together and he pulls his school blazer down a bit more, like he’s trying to hide something.

Still, he speaks up despite his flushed cheeks and the hesitance shining in his green eyes.

“Could you maybe tell it to stop?” he asks, finally forcing his gaze to stare at something that isn’t Ryoken. “He can’t speak like...uh, _that_.”

Revolver’s lips pucker and he makes a face, but he sighs and pulls out a hand to snap two fingers together. Just like that, the tendril goes still. It doesn’t pull itself out or even move to somewhere less sensitive, but it does stop, at least. So that’s something.

Ryoken slumps, face flushed as his legs tremble.

“I...I told you to...to wait.” Ryoken says through heavy breaths. “I wasn’t...wasn’t ready.”

“Ah.” Revolver considers that for a moment before offering him a hair ruffle and a light shrug. “Whoops?”

Ryoken tries to kick him but misses.

**Author's Note:**

> if you made it this far, nice. thanks for joining me in my garbage bin. here's a commemorative plushie mochi as a gift //brick'd
> 
> if you want more, i can probs be persuaded to add on to this. otherwise, not gonna bother with it. probably lol
> 
> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯


End file.
